conflictingaddictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Own Next Top Male Model (Cycle 3)
| nextseason = |season = |locations = |runnerups =Xu Cheung-Lam |judges =Kim Nguyễn Saskia Søndergaard Avery Meier Jiang Yeung-Zheng }} Own Next Top Male Model, Cycle 3 was the third cycle of Own Next Top Male Model. Sims Next Top Male Model was announced to Return at the end of 2017. This season featured the return of cycles 2's Cameron Howard, who was medically removed from the competition. The winner of this cycle was 29 year-old Farrokh Tfwala from Lobamba, Swaziland Destinations The Destinations this season were all party hot spots * New Orleans, Episodes 1-2 * Las Vegas, Episodes 3-4 * Tijuana, Episodes 5-6 * Amsterdam, Episodes 7-9 * Ayia Napa, Episodes 10-12 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modeling contract with Base Models. * A cover and 2 spread in Nylon Magazine. * A clothing campaign with Guess. * A haircare campaign with Head & Shoulders. * A 2 week Holiday for 2 to Cancún, Mexico staying at Beloved Playa Mujeres courtesy of Travelosity. * A brand new 2018 Ford Fiesta Hatchback. * And $10,000 in home currency Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episode Summaries 'Episode 1' Top 30: Episode 2 *'First Callouts': Alexander Håkansson *'Bottom 2': Brice Okeke & Tomas Dvorak *'Eliminated': Brice Okeke Episode 3 *'First Callout': Jose De la Ossa *'Bottom 2': Alexander Håkansson & Dimitri Jovanovska *'Eliminated': Dimitri Jovanovska Episode 4 *'First Callout': Ahmed Billah *'Bottom 3': Jose De la Ossa, Lelei Aliklik & Tomas Dvorak *'Eliminated': Jose De la Ossa & Lelei Aliklik Episode 5 *'First Callout': Kristóf Kövér *'Bottom 2': Mohammed Mohammed & Tomas Dvorak *'Eliminated': Mohammed Mohammed Episode 6 *'First Callout': Michael Seaton *'Bottom 2': Alexander Håkansson & Tomas Dvorak *'Eliminated': Alexander Håkansson & Tomas Dvorak Episode 7 *'First Callout': Ahmed Billah *'Bottom 2': Choi Myeong-soo & Valentin Jackson *'Eliminated': Valentin Jackson Episode 8 *'First Callout': Michael Seaton *'Bottom 2': Choi Myeong-soo & Kristóf Kövér *'Eliminated': Kristóf Kövér Episode 9 *'First Callout': Farrokh Tfwala *'Bottom 2': Choi Myeong-soo & Michael Seaton *'Eliminated': Choi Myeong-soo Episode 10 *'First Callout': Xu Cheung-Lam *'Bottom 2': Ahmed Billah & Michael Seaton *'Eliminated': Michael Seaton Episode 11 *'First Callout': Farrokh Tfwala *'Bottom 2': Cameron Howard *'Eliminated': Xu Cheung-Lam Episode 12 *'3rd Place': Ahmed Billah *'Runner-Up': Xu Cheung-Lam *'Sims Next Top Male Model': Farrokh Tfwala Summaries 'Call-out order' : This contestant won the competition. : This contestant was eliminated from the competition. 'Statistics' *'Most collective first call outs': Ahmed Billah, Farrokh Tfwala & Michael Seaton (2) *'Most consecutive bottom two/three appearances': Choi Myeong-soo & Tomas Dvorak (3) *'Most collective bottom two/three appearances': Tomas Dvorak (4) Make Overs 'Photo Shoot Guide' * Episode 1: Casting * Episode 2: Make-Overs * Episode 3: Candies * Episode 4: 2019 Calenders * Episode 5: Archie Comics Characters * Episode 6: Murder on the Orient Express * Episode 7: Shirtless horseback on beach * Episode 8: Modelling Andrew Christian swimwear by lake * Episode 9: Modelling Versace Underwear * Episode 10-1: Futuristic clothing in a forest * Episode 10-2: Klein, Epstein & Parker Suits with Gucci Glasses * Episode 11-1: Nude on beach * Episode 11-2: Head and Shoulders test ad * Episode 12-1: Head and Shoulders ad (Top 3) * Episode 12-2: Nylon Shoot (Top 3) * Episode 12-3: Guess mock campaign (Top 2) * Episode 12-4: Final Runway (Top 2) Category:Cycles